All I Want For Christmas
by Bebop760
Summary: She loved this time of year; the feeling of holiday warmth that used to always make her cheerful. But everything changed once he had left. She realized now, that all she ever wanted was him. All she wanted for Christmas was to have Seiya back in her life.
1. Prologue

**Pairing: **Seiya Kou & Tsukino Usagi

**Author's Note: **This is my first story EVER. Not a writer in general, mostly poetry so forgive me if it's not up to par with the stories you may have read on FanFiction. I was just inspired to finally pen down all that I have been thinking after reading all the great stories on this site.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters that are associated. If I did Seiya & Usagi would be together.

**All I Want For Christmas**

_Prologue_

She looked stood on the balcony that adjoined from her room, she looked up at the brightly shining stars and then she watched the people on the streets below walking with enormous piles of presents in their arms…heading off to their homes to be with their loved ones, laughing, and cheerfully talking, couples holding onto each other to keep warm during these winter nights.

Usagi Tuskino loved this time of year. It was her favorite holiday-Christmas. But as she stood there on her balcony trying to feel the holiday warmth from the twinkling lights and looking at the white snow covered ground she still couldn't help but feel so alone. She looked up at the stars and wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Wondering if he was missing her just as she was missing him. Then after a few moments she closed her eyes, and soon began to feel the cold crisp air against her skin, it was then she realized that all she ever wanted for Christmas was to be with him. All she wanted was Seiya back in her life.


	2. The Start of A Plan Ch1

**Pairing: **Seiya Kou & Tsukino Usagi

**Author's Note: **This is my first story EVER. Not a writer in general, mostly poetry so forgive me if it's not up to par with the stories you may have read on FanFiction. I was just inspired to finally pen down all that I have been thinking after reading all the great stories on this site.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters that are associated. If I did Seiya & Usagi would be together.

**All I Want For Christmas**

_Chapter 1_

Usagi had thought that once Mamoru was back in her life that everything would have gone back to the way it was. She felt delighted to have him back in her arms, but she soon realized that there was something that felt off and she couldn't seem to understand what that was. Her Mamo-chan was back, her senshi were safe, and there seemed to be a nice long absence of any youma or threats after Galaxia had gone.

_6 months later….._

**At the Crown**

"I am sooooo excited for the Christmas festival at school this year!" Minako had squealed at an ear piercing decibel.

Everyone had gathered at the Crown on a Saturday afternoon to catch up and discuss the upcoming school Christmas festival that had most of the girls participating. Of course Minako was singing in the talent show, Makoto was baking some of her famous desserts for the bake sale, Ami was head of the decorations committee, and even Rei was able to lend a helping hand to Ami with decorations and the logistics of putting everything together for the festival. Surprisingly, the one girl who was always excited for the school's Christmas festival each year was noticeably absent in participation…..and that was Usagi.

"Yes Minako we know, but do you have to yell so loud like that every time you mention the festival?" Rei said as she glared at Minako for making her ears hurt from the comment she just made.

"She's just excited Rei. Everyone is. This year's festival is going to be such as big hit because every school within the district is participating." Ami said to Rei in hopes of calming down the fire senshi.

"You know I've gotten everything together for all of the cakes and desserts I'm baking for the festival this year. I should have a great selection for everyone."

"That's so great Makoto, and you'll probably even have some of Usagi's favorite's right?" Minako said with some more enthusiasm in hopes of getting Usagi's attention.

"Come one Minako, every dessert is Usagi's favorite!" Rei said in a lighthearted tone as all of the girls started to giggle.

Usagi though hadn't heard a word that was being said. As she sat in the booth at Crown she absentmindedly stirred the melted chocolate milkshake in front of her as she stared outside of the window watching the people passing by. Usagi had been noticeably quiet, and this hadn't gone unnoticed by her friends.

"Usagi?"

"Hey…Usagi?"

"EARTH to USAGI!" Rei said as she raised her voice and started waving her hand in front of Usagi's face to get her attention.

"Oh. Gomen ne minna. I'm just not feeling very well today."

"Are you feeling sick Usagi?" Ami said with concern in her voice. "Is it the flu perhaps?"

"Ummm. I don't think so, but maybe I should go home and get some rest. Gomen ne minna. I'll be fine and I'll see you guys at school ok?" Without saying another word Usagi had left the girls at Crown and headed for home.

Once Usagi got home she went straight upstairs to her room, not really feeling like having a chat with her mother or an argument with her brother Shingo. Almost religiously she did the same thing for the past 6 months. Usagi quietly padded to the CD player and hit play. The sounds of Seiya's voice filled the room as "Search for your love" began to play. She slipped her petite hands into the bottom of her dresser drawer and pulled out the pink bear keychain that Seiya had won at the amusement park. She laid down on her bed and held on to the bear tightly as she listened to Seiya's voice coming from the speakers, and it was not long after that that she felt her eyelids grow heavy so they began to close on her until she fell fast asleep.

**Meanwhile back at the Crown….**

Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto had all noticed this change in Usagi's demeanor. She was more quiet, sullen, and even at times the sadness that she was feeling showed through even though the girl was trying her hardest to be cheerful.

"You know she's been like this for too long. I'm starting to get worried about Usagi-chan."

"You're right Makoto. She's been like this for over 6 months now. Well…..actually ever since….ever since…."

"Ever since when Minako?" Ami asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"Well…ever since the Starlights left."

Silence fell around the girls as Minako had said the one thing that was on everyone's mind, but was too afraid to voice it out loud in hopes that it may not be true.

Ami was the first to break the silence "That's right Minako. She has been like this ever since the Starlights left. It wasn't as bad at first because Mamoru was back, but ever since they broke it off because both of them had realized their relationship wouldn't work any longer because of the changes they had experienced she's become worse every day."

All the girls fell silent again knowing that what Ami had said was true. They had seen their friend and princess grow more and more quiet and solemn looking as each day passed. All of them had tried to cheer Usagi up in their own ways. Mokato had baked endless treats and desserts for her, Minako had taken shopping for a whole new wardrobe, Ami had tried to lighten up on the studying they had to do, and Rei had been treating Usagi at the Crown after school. But none of it seemed to work, and the girls were getting more worried about her. Usagi wasn't the cheerful carefree girl she used to be, and because of the Christmas holiday it was even more evident.

"I just wish we could do something to help Usagi. I hate seeing her like this."

Just then a brilliant upon brilliant idea flashed in Minako's head. "Makoto, maybe there is something we could do. Yes. Yes. There is." Minako said as a gleam of mischief was seen in her eyes and a playful smirk appeared on her lips.


	3. No Place Like Home Ch2

**Pairing: **Seiya Kou & Tsukino Usagi

**Author's Note: **This is my first story EVER. Not a writer in general, mostly poetry so forgive me if it's not up to par with the stories you may have read on FanFiction. I was just inspired to finally pen down all that I have been thinking after reading all the great stories on this site.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters that are associated. If I did Seiya & Usagi would be together.

_ Previously in Chapter One….._

"_I just wish we could do something to help Usagi. I hate seeing her like this."_

_Just then a brilliant upon brilliant idea flashed in Minako's head. "Makoto, maybe there is something we could do. Yes. Yes. There is." Minako said as a gleam of mischief was seen in her eyes and a playful smirk appeared on her lips.  
_

** All I Want For Christmas**

_Chapter 2_

**On Kinmokou**

After the Starlights had arrived on their planet with their princess the re-building didn't take very long. In fact everything almost looked as it was before Galaxia had destroyed everything. The people of Kinmokou and its princess were so grateful to Sailor Moon and her senshi that in honor of them they had adopted some of Earth's customs that the Starlights had come to hear about. One of these customs that were brought over was Christmas.

"You know the history of Christmas is very interesting indeed. It was said that….."

"Ugh! Please Taiki. This is supposed to be fun…and fun does not include a history lecture." Yaten said as he tried to help hang the various ornaments on the Kinmokou's palace Christmas tree.

"Does anyone else but me appreciate the history of these new holidays we now have?"

"Nope." came Yaten's short reply.

"Where is the princess by the way? I haven't seen her since dinner earlier this evening?"

"She said she had an important meeting to attend to in her office."

"Hm. I wasn't aware of any scheduled meetings for her this evening."

Yaten just shrugged and said "Just goes to show you Taiki that you may just not know everything."

At this Taiki threw an ornament he was hanging onto towards Yaten's, which successfully hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey! Watch it. You could have ruined my hair today!" Yaten said as he stopped what he was doing and inspected any damage that may have ruined his perfect silvery strands of hair.

::Sigh:: "Hey…have you seen Seiya today by the way?" Taiki said in defeat.

"Where else would he be except the one place he's been for the past few months."

"You know I'd never thought I'd say this but I wish we had the old Seiya back. He may have been immature, cocky, and arrogant but at least he was happy. Since we've been back he hasn't been the same. "

"I know." Yaten said quitely underneath his breath. He didn't want to admit that he had missed the old Seiya as well. The teasing, fighting, and bickering between them was something of a daily routine between them. But now Seiya just wandered around the halls of the palace, keeping to himself during his patrol duties. If he wasn't on duty he was locked in his room.

**Princess Kaykuu's Office**

The princess' room wasn't as grand as one may think. She preferred to have her office cozy as compared to the rest of the gigantic palace that seemed cold and formal. In the middle of the room sat a medium sized desk in what looked to be mahogany colored, but was made of a material that was only special to the Kinmokou planet. Behind the desk sat rows and rows of old hardback books that had been well read and loved. To the right of the desk was a huge open hearth that had a fire going in it which made the room warm and inviting. One lone light was shining on the desk where Princess Kaykuu sat.

"I understand. I wouldn't want it any other way either, but you do know that once I deliver the news things will have to work out for themselves right?" Princess Kaykuu said.

"We know." Was heard from the communication device sitting on her desk.

"Good. Then it's agreed. The news shall be delivered tonight."

"Thank you." Was the last thing that was heard on the communicator as Princess Kaykuu disconnected the line and stood to leave her office.

**Seiya's Room**

Seiya's room was nothing lavish, but it was big in size and had many of the familiar things he had remembered from before the planet's destruction. To the right of the doors was his small bed pushed up against the farthest right wall. That wall also had an entrance to his closet and bathroom. To the left of the room is where he kept a desk filled with lyrics and poems penned on paper. To the left of the desk was a red drum set that he would practice with. The best part of the room though was just straight ahead of the doors. Once you entered the room you were right across from a tall pair of french doors that led to a small balcony. From the balcony you could miles and miles of green pastures dotted with beautiful flowers. In eyesight of the balcony was one of the oldest and largest trees on Kinmoukou. It was a beautiful tree with long dark plum leaves that would sway in the breeze easily, and in Kinmoukou's summer time it would carry blossoms of purple flowers. This is where Seiya would spend most of his time; staring at the sky and trying to find that tiny blue dot that was planet Earth. The place where he had left his heart.

When the Starlight's rooms were re-made in the palace Princess Kaykuu had seen to it that each Starlight possessed something that would make them feel at home again. But to Seiya, even with all of the familiar things surrounding him, he still didn't feel as if he was home. He had grown to love Earth, its customs, and especially it's Odango Atama that resided on it. Seiya had thought that the hardest thing for him to do was say goodbye to Usagi on that rooftop that day, but he couldn't have anticipated what was to come in the following months. The journey back to Kinmokou had been hard with each passing mile he had put between him and the girl who's shine he loved most. Once they had gotten back to their planet Seiya had focused so hard on the re-building effort that for most parts of the day he could pre-occupy his mind, but once he was alone his head filled with thoughts of Usagi. Her laugh, her smile, and the innocence in everything she did. It was after the re-building was done that Seiya grew into and even more depressed state. There was nothing more to occupy his time and so he could no longer push aside the empty feeling that was growing inside of him ever since he came back to Kinmokou. And so every night Seiya would write down everything he was feeling, everything that made him sad, and everything that made him feel for the one girl in the galaxy that couldn't return his love.

"I miss you….Odango…" Seiya whispered with his head bowed as he thought of Usagi once more.

::knock:: :::knock::: ::knock:::

Seiya didn't bother getting up and answering the door. He knew it would just be either Yaten to come yell at him for being stupid, or Taiki to try and talk him out of his funk.

:::KNOCK::: :::KNOCK::: : ::KNOCK:::

Silence…..

:::KNOCK!::: :::KNOCK!::: :::KNOCK!:::

"You better open this door Seiya before I knock it down!" Yaten yelled from the other side of the heavy wooden doors.

With a sigh Seiya got up from his bed resignedly to open up the door. As he opened the doors he saw Yaten hunched over panting and trying to catch his breath.

"We…need…..to….get…."

Seiya stood impatiently with his arms crossed waiting for Yaten to deliver whatever smart mouthed comment he had this night.

"The Princess…."

"What! Is there something wrong with Kaykuu….what happened!" Seiya yelled. The last thing he needed was another battle or another enemy weighing in on his already broken spirit.

"No." Yaten stood up and finally caught his breath.

"No baka. The Princess just needs to meet with us in the throne room. She says she has something important to give us. All of us"

At this news Seiya had stepped out from his room and he and Yaten had started to walk towards the throne room. Once they got there Taiki was already present, and Princess Kaykuu was sitting on her throne ever so gracefully. The throne room was expansive and every corner of the room had white alabaster looking columns that had been delicately carved with traditional Kinmokou flowers. It was this room where they had decided to keep the Christmas tree because of its size and the warm greeting it would give to any guests coming to visit Kinmokou. As the three Starlights stood at attention in front of Kaykuu on her throne, the princess began to speak.

"I would like to thank all three of you for all of the effort you have made recently. After your hard work helping re-build this planet you never hesitated once in helping put together this new holiday that the people have come to love."

"It is our duty princess, and our honor" Taiki said as Seiya and Yaten slightly bowed their heads in agreement.

"Yes, it is but you have all worked so tirelessly and I want to show all of you my appreciation. Now I know it's still a couple of weeks away from Christmas, but I want to give each of you a present now." As Kaykuu finished her sentence she stood up from her throne and placed an elegantly golden wrapped gift in each Starlight's hands. "Go ahead, please open them."

At her insistence the Starlights started opening up their gifts. In Taiki's hand there was an astronomy book on the Earth's galaxy, in Yaten's hands was a collection of brushes beautifully carved and set into silver, and Seiya was holding some finely made linen paper wrapped in a red bow, a beautiful golden ink pen, and underneath the bow sat a picture; a picture of himself and Usagi that had been taken at the day they went to the amusement park.

All of the starlights were speechless. They were beautiful gifts, but surely Kaykuu knew how much they had all missed Earth and these gifts only served as a painful reminder…...especially for Seiya.

"Ahem. T- -Thank you princess. These presents are beautiful and thoughtful. They will serve as a reminder of the beautiful planet we called home momentarily"

"Yes…" was all that Yaten could say.

Seiya was speechless. He didn't think Kaykuu knew of his heartbreak, and so he wasn't placing any blame on her of the gift that would make the memories even more painful. All he could do was just stare at the photo that lay underneath the ribbon, and the face of Usagi cheerfully smiling as the corner of it peeked out from underneath.

"I'm not sure you understand my Starlights." Kaykuu said as she broke the silence.

"These gifts are not reminders." Kaykuu said as she paused and both Taiki and Yaten looked at her.

"These gifts are for you to use while you find your place back home. Back on Earth."

At this statement Seiya whipped his head from the picture he had been staring at. Could it be? Was it possible he just wasn't dreaming? Did Princess Kaykuu just say…

"Yes my Starlights, my gift to you is your freedom. I wish for you to travel back to Earth and be with the friends you have come to know and love."

"But Princess! We cannot leave you!" Taiki stated as Yaten and Seiya were still silenced in shock.

"No Taiki. I will be fine here. You have trained the new group of Starlights well and I will be in good hands. What I want as a gift for Christmas from my Starlights is nothing but happiness for all three of you. And as I have watched you in these past few months I have come to realize the bonds that you have made with the senshi of Earth, and how much it has become your home more than anything else. As my last orders as your princess you are to go to Earth and live out the new destinies you are meant to have." At this last sentence Kaykuu couldn't help but almost lose the strength in her voice. She loved the Starlights and they had been there ever since she could remember, but she wanted them to be happy and if that meant letting them go…..then so be it.

Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were all rendered silent. They couldn't believe that they were going to be able to go back to the planet and people that they fell in love with, but they were also saddened that they were going to be leaving Kaykuu. Seiya had been the most surprised and elated by the news. Kaykuu started to take small steps towards Seiya, and as she looked in his eyes she said….

"Seiya, this present is meant for you to write down everything that's in your heart. Write down what you feel and create the song that will lead you to your destiny…." As Kaykuu said those words she gently gestured to the picture that she had placed within Seiya's present.

"A- -Arigato." Was all that Seiya could manage to say as a single happy tear slid down his cheek and all he could think was….

_I'm coming for you Odango._

[A/N Thank you to my first two reviewers CoolMushroom & SailorStarHealer88! You gave me a push to write down this second chapter! Get ready for some S&U interaction soon ^_^]


	4. Back In Action Ch3

**Pairing: **Seiya Kou & Tsukino Usagi

**Author's Note: **This is my first story EVER. Not a writer in general, mostly poetry so forgive me if it's not up to par with the stories you may have read on FanFiction. I was just inspired to finally pen down all that I have been thinking after reading all the great stories on this site.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any characters that are associated. If I did Seiya & Usagi would be together.

oOoOoO oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO o

_Previously in Chapter Two….._

"_Seiya, this present is meant for you to write down everything that's in your heart. Write down what you feel and create the song that will lead you to your destiny…." As Kaykuu said those words she gently gestured to the picture that she had placed within Seiya's present._

"_A- -Arigato." Was all that Seiya could manage to say as a single happy tear slid down his cheek and all he could think was…._

_I'm coming for you Odango._

oOoOoO oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO o

**All I Want for Christmas**

_Chapter 3_

**At Jubaan Highschool**

"No she's here. I had to convince her, but she's here." Minako said as her, Rei, Ami, and Makoto were standing in the theatre's backstage area.

"Good. Ok, me and Makoto will go and get our seats with Usagi. Good luck with your performance Minako!" Rei said as her and Makoto exited the stage and headed for their seats where the crowd was already filling with students waiting for the talent show to start.

It was the second weekend into December and the Christmas festival at Jubaan High was in full swing. The culmination of the festival was always the talent show, and as expected the school's theatre was packed with students and teachers from all of the schools that were participating. Usagi hadn't felt like going, but she found herself being convinced by Minako's pleading looks when she had arrived at her house earlier that afternoon. Usagi figured she should at least show up and support her friends for doing such a wonderful job with the festival. She would put on happy face for her friends and cheer on Minako. As the show started Rei and Makoto found their seats with Usagi. Up on stage it was Ami who was introducing all of the acts for the talent show. As night started Ami had introduced the first act, a duet by Hishko and Nuari, two of the most talented singers in Jubaan's choir. The night went off in good spirits as more talented singers, actresses, and bands had performed for the crowd.

"Thank you to The Everlasts for that wonderful performance!" Ami said into her mic as the crowd applauded the last band that was just leaving the stage.

"Our last scheduled act for tonight is a talented singer, and close friend of mine, Aino Minako!"

As Ami exited the stage Minako had entered and caught Ami's eye, and in a silent gesture nodded her head as a thank you for her introduction.

"Thank you everyone! I'd like to sing one of my favorite Christmas songs for you, and I hope you all like it" As the music started Minako put her hands onto the mic that was placed center stage and began sing the melody.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**_

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)**_

The crowd roared after Minako's performance, and so she bowed and waved then exited to the left of the stage. As the applause died down everyone in the audience started to stand so they could head home for the night. Usagi gathered her things, stood from her seat, and started to walk towards the aisle, and as she almost two rows up the aisle from where they had been sitting she was stopped by Makoto's voice.

"Uh, Usagi…don't you think we should wait for Minako and Ami? We could congratulate her on such a great performance!" Makoto said as she started to stand from her seat to try, intent on trying to catch up with Usagi.

"Yeah Usagi. Hold on a minute!" Rei said in an irritated tone.

"Ah. Gomen."

As Usagi began to walk back down the aisle towards the row she had been sitting in Minako and Ami had quietly slipped back on stage without anyone's notice.

"Excuse me everyone!" Minako said into the mic she was holding, loud enough to be heard over everyone's shuffling feet and cheerful chatter.

"Gomen ne minna. But we have one last minute unscheduled performance that we would like everyone to see" Ami said into her mic a bit more daintily.

"A very special performance" Minako added as she winked towards Usagi's direction.

Both girls turned to look at each other momentarily, and as they held up their mic's Ami & Minako proceeded to turn back to the audience and in unison said "Please welcome…..The Three Lights!" A roar of gasps and squeals could be heard only moments after their announcement.

Usagi had whipped her head up towards the stage and couldn't believe what she had just heard. All she could think was….'_Is it true? Are-are they back?_ '

Everyone in the audience that was preparing to leave all of a sudden rushed towards the stage in a frenzy, and all Usagi could do was stay rooted in the aisle as she stood frozen in shock. The lights had dimmed and through the screams of all the girls in the theatre Usagi could hear the beginning notes to "Search for your love". She had been holding onto her breath ever since Ami and Minako had announced the presence of the Three Lights. Soon streams of a ray yellow light flashed onto the stage illuminating Taiki on the left hand side, then a ray of blue had beamed down to show Yaten on the right hand side of the stage, and finally a strand of luminescent red light came from up above revealing Seiya in the middle.

Usagi still couldn't believe it. '_They're here. Seiya's here.'_ And for fear that it may all be a dream she just stood there looking at Seiya's form onstage. He had caught her eye as he was searching for her in the audience, and then the Three Lights began to sing the song she had memorized and heard over and over again in the past few months. During the entirety of the performance Seiya had looked nowhere expect to Usagi. Usagi's thoughts were a blur of emotions as she heard the all too familiar lyrics reverberate in her ears and his voice stir into her soul.

**_Search for your love...  
Search for your love, Search for your love,  
Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta  
egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi  
taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no starlight)  
ano hiboku ha mamore nakute  
kuyashi namida kora e ta dake  
ita mi ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)  
Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanai de kure  
Search for your love, hontou ha, dakishimetai no sa  
Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)  
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)  
boku no princess  
kotaete, Answer for me  
Imasugu, Answer for me  
Kotaete, Answer for me  
Yasashiku, Answer for me  
To oiyo sora kakenuketeku  
nagareboshi ni nega uyoima  
aitai to sasayaku (tsutae teyo starlight)  
toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa  
tarinai kakera ni (sobaniite sweetheart)  
Serach for your love, ginga unabara  
Search for your love, furehata da you  
Search for your love, kuru o shisani nagasarete yuku  
Kimi no kaori zu tsu to (sagashiteru)  
boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
ima doko ni iruno (moonlight princess)  
boku no princess  
kotaete, Answer for me  
Imasugu, Answer for me  
Kotaete, Answer for me  
Yasashiku, Answer for me  
Kotaete, Answer for me  
Imasugu, Answer for me  
Kotaete, Answer for me  
Yasashiku, Answer for me_**

The Lights finished their song and as they bowed Seiya had given Usagi one of his playful winks. Usagi quickly caught this, but she couldn't respond. The next sound out of Usagi was….

_THUD!_ She had hit the carpeted aisle from fainting. All Usagi could hear as her petite body gave out was Rei screaming for her in an almost distant tone…._Uuuussaaaaggiiiiii? _

**A Few Hours Later**

The light hit her eyes in an intrusive way. Her eyes slightly stung from opening itself and finding the offending lights just above her. Usagi had felt soft cushioning underneath her and for a moment convinced herself it had all been a dream, that she really was at home in her bed, but she thought twice about that as soon as he heard an all too familiar nickname being called to her….

"…_Odango…..Odango….are you ok?"_

"Usagi fluttered her eyes open even further to see a very concerned looking Seiya who was now hovering over her.

"S- -Seiya?"

"Odango- - are you ok?" Seiya asked once more; concern evident in his question.

"H- - Hai. I- - I just h—hadn't had anything to eat today, so it must have finally gotten to me." Usagi said stammering with a bit of trepidation and a blush to her cheeks. Because what she really didn't want to say was that she just got overwhelmed by seeing him again.

"Come on Odango. Admit it. You were just so overjoyed to see me again." Seiya said as he gave a playful smirk to Usagi.

Usagi quickly sat up and lightly smacked him on his upper arm "Seiya!"

_'He hasn't changed a bit' _Usagi thought.

Seiya's couldn't help but give a laugh to her adorable reaction, and as he did- much to Seiya's surprise and delight , she had then swiftly knocked him over and enveloped him with a huge hug.

"I can't believe your back!"

"You know I couldn't stay away for that long Odango. My adoring fans need me." Seiya said as he sat up with bravado to his posture and gave a cocky smirk. "Well, should we get going then? It's late and I could walk you home."

"Umm…" Usagi all of a sudden had a nervous feeling pooling at the pit of her stomach. "Well I'm sure that the girls have been waiting for me and….and"

"They all went home actually, a couple of hours ago. It's just you and me." Seiya said in response to her stuttering. "I promised them I'd make sure you got home safe."

Usagi didn't know what to say. She was already nervous just being alone with him in the dressing room back stage, but to hear that she'd be alone with him on the walk back gave.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous to be around him?' It's just Seiya! _Usagi thought_. _She tried to talk some sense to herself in her head, but she couldn't understand this feeling she was having at just being near him. She had missed him so much as a friend once they had left. All the while when Mamoru was gone Seiya had been there. He had helped her through the loneliness she felt about Mamoru; the loneliness that she couldn't even tell her friends about. He hadn't judged her once, and he genuinely liked her for just being Usagi…clumsiness and all. She finally shook off the feeling attributing it to just fainting earlier. _ 'What else could it be?'_ Usagi thought.

As Seiya looked at her for her response, all Usagi could do was nod, and so they both stood and headed off towards Usagi's house.

Seiya was on cloud nine, here he was walking with Usagi and he couldn't have been any more content. Just being able to be near her made him feel like there was nowhere else he should be. Like everything in the world was right at that moment. Her shine had made him feel warm and at home every time. As they both walked through the streets of Tokyo they had talked about everything and anything. It was like they had never spent time apart. Usagi asked Seiya how the re-building went and how their Princess was. Seiya had asked Usagi how senshi life was and life after Galaxia. Their conversation flowed effortlessly up until a few blocks to Usagi's house.

"….and How's your boyfriend?" Seiya could have kicked himself for that. He didn't even know how it came out of his mouth, but it did. Was he trying to punish himself? He braced himself for the answer he knew would come.

At his question Usagi was prompted to look to the ground and in a soft muted tone said "Actually, Mamo-chan and I are no longer together."

Seiya was taken aback. It certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting. Seiya found that he was feeling a mixture of emotions; shock, confusion, and elation. But as he turned to look at Usagi who was still looking towards the ground with a heartbreaking sadness on her face, all of those emotions turned into compassion. Compassion for the one person in the galaxy that he knew should never feel any kind of heartbreak. All he wanted to do at that moment was grasp her into a hug and tell her that everything would be ok, that he would make everything all right for her again, and that he would mend her broken heart. He wanted to say everything to her right there as they stood underneath the flickering street light in the cold of December. But as much as he wanted to Seiya didn't know if she would accept that from him.

"It's ok. It was for the best. For both of us." Usagi said as she turned her head up to look at Seiya, and turned to start walking again towards her house. The rest of the way to her house was spent in silence. But neither actually minded, it was more of a nice comfortable silence and they welcomed it. Seiya and Usagi reached her house not too long after, and both were surprised to find that they were a bit disappointed once they had reached their intended destination.

"Arigato Seiya for taking me home." Usagi said as she broke the silence between them.

Seiya gave her a smile and a nod as he still silently observed her. Usagi moved closer to him and she gave him a tender hug. As they parted Seiya had turned and started walking towards the street. "Your welcome. Ja Ne Odango!"

After watching Seiya for a moment Usagi turned her body towards the front door and as she was about to turn the knob she heard Seiya once more.

"Hey Odango!" Seiya said as he turned around to face Usagi once he was almost to the street "How about you spend my day off with me tomorrow?"

Usagi beamed at him. She couldn't think of anything better. "Hai. I would like that. What are we going to do?"

"I heard the carnival's in town. We'll go there. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12:00." Seiya waved to Usagi as he turned around once again and disappeared onto the streets walking back home.

As Seiya walked back home, he couldn't help but feel troubled at the sadness he saw in Usagi when he had asked about Mamoru. Seiya didn't know if Usagi would ever look at him the way he did at her, but all he knew was that he could never bear to see her heartbreaking sadness again. She was too special, too amazing, too kind hearted to ever feel that she was anything less. So Seiya had promised himself right then and there that it was his personal mission to never let her shine fade away.

"I can't wait to cheer you up Odango" Seiya softly said to himself as his lips curved into a small smile.

oOoOoO oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO o

[Author's Note 1: I don't' own any of the songs in this chapter of course! The first song in Mariah Carey's rendition of "All I want for Christmas", which inspired the title. The second, of course, is the song from Sailor moon "Search for your love". ]

[Author's Note 2:I know there's not much in this, but I needed a transitional chapter for Seiya and Usagi to meet. Thank you to all those who put me on alert or as their favorite. Makes me think I'm actually doing something right! Thanks for waiting a bit for this update.]


End file.
